


Red Bull

by sagaluthien



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone need a lot of energy drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bull

“Excuse me, Miss. Is this all you have?” A voice suddenly disturbed her.

She looked up at the guy who asked asked. Her heart jumped over a beat and then tried to compensate for it by beating faster. Krystal tried to not seem nervous but wasn’t sure she succeeded, “I…I’ll can ch..cheek in o..our stock,… if w…we have a…any more.”

“Could you? This won’t be enough.” He held up a few cans of Red Bull and gave her that smile anyone would melt for.

Rather than say anything more and look like a moron she went to see if she could find any more energy drinks. She didn’t think they had anymore as she seemed to remember that she had put out the last one in the beginning of her shift. 

The very first thing she did when the door shut behind her was jump up and down. She could hardly believe it that Mr. Gorgeous, Orlando ‘Fucking’ Bloom was in the store she worked in.

Having some luck she found some Red bull’s. Taking them in her arms she could feel that she was shaking and hoped that she wouldn’t drop any.

But the luck wasn’t fully on her side, right in front of Orlando two of the cans slid out and without any chance to catch them they fell to the floor. It would have been quite alright, had one of them not fallen so unluckily that it broke and spurted its contents over their feet and legs. Krystal felt her embarrassment starting to show.

“I see that you found more. Thank you. You saved my day.” Orlando said, as he picked a few of those she still was holding.

Krystal breathed out, somewhat relieved that he didn’t continue her mortification. “Y..you we..welcome,” she whispered. 

“I wouldn’t be so greedy if I hadn’t been tight of time. Thanks for the help.”

The next moment Orlando had disappeared.

Krystal’s heart was still beating faster than normal. It had all happened so quick, but now she had a story to tell her friends.

*~*~* The End *~*~*


End file.
